comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kal-El (Earth-UltraMega)
Superman is one of the top two most powerful beings on planet Earth, the other one being the Hulk. He is known for being a worshipped hero in the city of Metropolis because of his many powers, and because of his heroic personality stemming from his high moral ideas placed onto his mind by the raising of his parents. As Clark Kent, he is a mild mannered journalist working for the Daily Planet. He is a founding member of The Justice League of America, as well as a former member of the Avengers, and a founding member of the coalition group, The Justice League of Avengers. History Destruction of Krypton He was born in Kryptonopolis, Krypton, to two Kryptonian scientists, Jor-El and Kara Vor-Lan. However, moments later, the planet Krypton was on the brink of destruction. The couple created a rocket ship they could use to save their child in the gestation chamber. They wanted their son to fulfill happiness in his new life on Earth, as well as having the sun charge him with incredible powers. Early Life Powers and abilities Powers * Kryptonian Physiology: Superman's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. He does not possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his physical capabilities are identical to a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien, he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood, but are believed to be part of or the source of his bio-matrix force field and reclamation aura. Superman's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of his electromagnetic capabilities such as flight, heat vision and other "sight"-based abilities while supplementing his physical abilities to superhuman levels. ** Solar Radiation Absorption: As a Kryptonian, his cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Superman's physiology and well being, but his cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of his home solar system's red sun enables his body to function on an identical level of a healthy human while the Earth's solar radiation in both its raw and filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere acts as fuel to enable all of his powers. Every time Superman uses any of his superhuman abilities, his body expends absorbed sunlight and he is capable utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The solar-based radiation of a foreign blue star proved to increase his known abilities under a yellow sun to a higher degree and enabled additional powers. The existence and constant exposure to proven "healthy" radiation sources is not required for him to live and utilize his powers, but prolonged periods without exposure to them and/or utilizing his powers will require Kal-El to recharge in order to live and continue using his powers. *** Superhuman Strength: The exact limits of Superman's strength is unknown, but he is capable lifting far in excess of 100 tons. Different periods and intensities of exposure to Earth's solar radiation can cause his strength to fluctuate over time. Superman's known feats include lifting an enormous pyramid and flying it to Mars without any strain, physically defeating Darkseid in combat, moving Earth away from the Sun while Solaris was pushing it toward the Sun, and having the strength necessary to shatter small planets. Unhealthy levels of high exposure to specific radiation can exceed Superman's "normal" strength level. *** Invulnerability: His body is nigh-invulnerable due to his superhumanly dense cellular and anatomical structure as well as his radiating bio-electrical aura. Superman is under some circumstances resistant or immune to different forms and levels of lacerations, blunt force trauma, energy-based assaults, falls from great heights, explosions, the cold void of space, toxins and all known diseases on Earth. His supercharged bio-electric "aura" acts as an invisible "force field" radiating within a few millimeters from his skin. He can willfully utilize his aura strengthening it's power to a greater degree to provide an additional defense against certain levels of physical and energy attacks for a considerably short period of time, but doing so can endanger him should the attempted feat prove inefficient for any reason. Superman utilizes his aura by expanding it around a person(s) or object(s) to enable their structural stability when lifting or traveling with them. Superman's invulnerability has been in constant flux over the years. He has been shown surviving the blast of nuclear warheads, entering the Earth's sun and emerging unharmed and surviving the impact of an exploding sun. *** Longevity: Superman can live almost indefinitely if he resides under continuous exposure of Earth's sunlight. *** Superhuman Stamina: He has the ability to maintain continuous physical actions for an undefined period. Clark is shown to have unlimited stamina if he is consistently exposed to Earth sunlight. *** Flight: Superman is capable of flying at supersonic speeds (over two thousand miles per second) in a planetary atmosphere and at faster-than-light speeds while in space. *** Superhuman Speed: He is capable of moving, reacting, running and flying at superhuman speeds. While not as fast as the Flash on a planet, Superman can fly at speeds faster than light and is considered one of the fastest beings in the universe. He can use this power to disarm opponents, catch bullets or shrapnel and cross vast distances in seconds. *** Superhuman Hearing: Superman has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. *** Super Smell: On various occasions, Superman has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odors across the entire planet. *** Self-Sustenance: He does not need to eat or sleep (but is still capable of doing so) and doesn't require oxygen to breathe enabling him to travel in space and underwater unprotected. *** Healing Factor: Superman has been shown to have an accelerated "healing factor" enabling him to heal almost instantaneously from most wounds. *** Super-Breath: Superman can create hurricane force winds by blowing, and also chill his breath to freeze a target. He can also breathe in large amounts of air to dispel clouds of gas by exhaling it. ** Heat Vision: Superman can fire beams of intense heat from his eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing him to work undetected, and can be adjusted to affect matter on a microscopic level. Feats include powering up the giant ion planet moving engines, annihilating an army of Doomsday clones in one blast, potentially rivaling the heat of a Star and bypassing a target's outer shell, avoiding damage to a person's skull for surgical purposes. *** Super Vision: Superman also possesses a superior sensory arrangement of visual capabilities. **** Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision: He can see into all of the EM Spectrum. Superman can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. **** Telescopic Vision: The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. **** Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. **** X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Superman has been trained by Wonder Woman in wrestling. He has also been taught advanced martial arts and stealth skills by Batman * Genius Level Intellect: He has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. Superman's analytical powers enable him to read information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of his heat vision, he can even reprogram machines). * Indomitable Will: Superman has shown to have a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation. Having been raised by a kindly Kansas farmer and his wife, he was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. Superman has learned how to place mental inhibitors on his own power so that he doesn't accidentally "flex and cause the tectonic plates to shift." To him, they are the barriers that allow him to feel human enough to live a healthy life, and he only ever releases one of them when fighting a particularly powerful opponent or performing a difficult task. ** Torquasm Vo: Torquasm Vo is a Kryptonian discipline that Superman uses sometimes. It is basically a means of focusing ones mental discipline to help fight adverse effects such as mental domination. It can be used to manipulate someone's mind. Superman used that ability during his fight against the Eradicator. It was used to create an illusion to let Superman enter inside the Eradicator. ** Torquasm Rao: Allows him to tap into his instincts and separate himself from his body. Makes him able to prevent others from manipulating his mind and allows him to fight on the astral plane. * Investigation: Both as a superhero and as a journalist, Superman is an expert at gathering evidence from all kinds of sources. * Journalism: Clark is one of the best reporters on the Daily Planet, rivaled only by his fiancé Lois Lane. * Leadership: Superman has proven many times over his ability to command respect and inspire others with his charisma, ardor, and idealism. He often serves as the primus inter pares of the Justice League. * Ventriloquism: Used to practice in high school. Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Magic: Superman's biomatrix is his most powerful asset, but the strength of this field is also its greatest weakness. Its permeability to certain wavelengths makes him vulnerable to certain radiations, particularly magical energies whose chaotic electromagnetic or extra dimensional signatures disrupt this force field. Superman's vulnerability to magic varies depending upon the special effects of the magic. No magic seems to be able to directly destroy him unless it comes from a semi-divine or divine source. He can be injured and worn down by magical entities. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on Superman and his magical enemies have often proven to be the most dangerous. * Vulnerability to Chi: Lex Luthor and Question argued that, because of Superman's solar based powers, planetary based esoteric and vital forces could have an opposite effect on him. Luthor posited that concentrated doses of such energies could severely cripple Superman and become fatal, and he attempted to exploit this weakness with the Science Spire, which tapped into the energies. * Vulnerability to Kryptonite: Since the destruction of Krypton, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) have been spreading throughout the universe as Kryptonite, a crystalline substance whose specific radioactive wavelength is lethal to Kryptonians native to this reality. The most common form of Kryptonite is Green Kryptonite, and its effect is directly poisonous to him. Kryptonite from other realities do not necessarily have the same effects on all Kryptonians. * Lead: Superman cannot see through lead with his vision powers. * Solar Energy Dependancy: His abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing his energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation. When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Krypton's red sun Rao, it causes Superman to lose his powers within a large amount of exposure until the exposure to yellow sunlight will reverse this effect. * Psionics Notes and trivia * Superman is the first DC hero to join the Avengers in Earth-UltraMega. This is before The JLA and the Avengers unite to become the Justice League of Avengers. Others Category:Versions of Superman Category:Created by NewMU Category:Earth-UltraMega Category:Characters of Earth-UltraMega Category:Heroes of Earth-UltraMega Category:Vulnerability to Kryptonite Category:Kryptonians Category:New Ultraverse Category:New Megaverse Category:Justice League of America (Earth-UltraMega) Category:Avengers (Earth-UltraMega) Category:Justice League of Avengers (Earth-UltraMega)